1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a new improvement in an automobile by incorporating a pneumatic jack structure at each corner of the lower frame, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicle wherein the same employs four stacked pneumatic flexible chambers, each positioned within a housing attached to a point on the perimeter of the structural frame of the vehicle to permit a jack to effect lifting of a corner of the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In 1995, Sweeney was issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,237 for an external pneumatic lift jack powered by a cigarette socket connection to an automobile. Sweeney is limited in its scope to a pneumatic jack structure, and more particularly pertains to a pneumatic vehicle jack wherein the same employs stacked pneumatic flexible chambers positioned within a housing permitting the housing to effect lifting of an associated vehicle by manually placing the jack and housing underneath the vehicle. This structure is an example of a non-integrated external means for lifting one corner of an automobile and is incorporated into this specification by reference.
Other pneumatic jack structures of various types have been employed in the prior art as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,542,882; 5,121,900; 5,184,930; 3,993,286; and 5,232,206. The jack structures of the prior art have heretofore been non-integrated structures as in the manner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,882 which teaches a non-integral bag arranged to receive pressurized air from an exhaust system into a single flexible bag structure.